Menage
by Kat R. Fair
Summary: Spoilers for Genius 305Atobe has lost his hair, and Fuji lets his fangirls find out a secret.


Kitti: Spoiler for Genuis 305. TT Atobe's hair... And no, I don't own PoT

Ryoma: Be glad... be very glad.

Atobe: smacks him You cut my hair! I'd prefer she owned it all!

--

"Maa..." Fuji ran his hand over Atobe's fuzz. "It's not that bad Kei-chan." Atobe tilted his head to glare slightly at the other. They were just lying in bed, Atobe being in much need of cuddling and TLC after Ryoma had hacked his hair off. "In fact, I think it's rather stylish" Fuji kissed Atobe's forehead. "Makes your eyes stand out."

"You're just glad that he brat is taking more after you then after Tezuka." Atobe said peevishly and Fuji's smile widened slightly. It was actually fairly amusing that the boy who Tezuka was trying to mold to be his successor was taking such measures to attack the enemies ego. It was a truly sadistic move of Ryoma's to go after Atobe's hair, which meant far more to Atobe then Ryoma's hair meant to him. Though Fuji would never have done anything so blatant as daring an opponent to cut his hair, instead he'd have made the other commit hair-suicide through some long standing psychological trauma. Of course to Atobe the loss of his hair was a psychological trauma.

"It'll grow back." Fuji said, brushing his hand through it again. "And really, at least you're not totally bald." The door opened to the room and a sleepy eyed Jiroh stumbled in.

"Ji-chan, you're missing Keigo's sulk fest." Fuji called out, and chuckled when Atobe huffed loudly. Jiroh smiled sleepily and stumbled to the bed to fall onto it on Atobe's other side, curlng up against the others back.

"Keigo." Jiroh said sleepily, reaching up to be the others head. "Feels like a baby chick." Atobe got a displeased look on his face at the comment. "Your fangirls are going to," Jiroh yawned. "kill Echizen." Atobe's face brightened slightly at Fuji laughed.

"Now, now Kei-chan. Don't get too excited, I'll have to stop them if it endangers Seigaku's chances in Nationals." Fuji ran a hand to slide down Atobe's arm. "I'll take pictures though." Atobe laughed slightly and rolled onto his back so he could slide his arms around both his boyfreinds.

"At least I know the brat'll pay."

--

Ryoma approached the locker room cautiously. It had been about a week since the match with Hyotei and he had been... well attacked would be the best term. Even girls at Seigaku seemed to be part of Atobe's fanclub. Ryoma couldn't go to the street tennis courts at all anymore, and needed an escort too and from school to keep from being jumped. Which wasn't that big a problem, since Momo-senpai let him ride of his bike anyway, but still... Looking around carefully Ryoma slipped into the club room. There was only one person in there right now and Ryoma knew that it would be the person to talk to.

"Fuji-senpai." Ryoma greeted and Fuji looked up from where he was sitting on one of the benches in the sunlight. He smiled and looked mildly surprised but Ryoma knew better by now.

"Ryoma, what are you doing here? Don't you have English?" Fuji questioned with a smile. He closed the picture book he had in front of him, keeping Ryoma from noticing that the latest shots were all of him dealing with Atobe's fangirls.

"Fuji-senpai I have a problem." Ryoma began and paused. Fuji smiled and cupped his chin in his hands, placing his elbow on the book.

"A problem? Please, go on." Fuji said with a smile and an inward evil cackle.

--

Inui looked up from his notebook and over to Fuji. For the first time since the match Ryoma was unplagued by hoards of shouting fangirls. There were no malevolent auras coming from the bushes, or any badly disguised stalkers. Ryoma seemed more at ease too, except when he looked at Fuji who was wearing a vastly amused smile.

"What did you do?" Inui questioned, looking at the other closely. Fuji's smile widened a little.

"Maa... I don't know what you mean." Fuji said lightly, tapping his racket against his shoulder.

"...Ryoma is not being followed by fangirls, and he is shooting you 62 more strange looks then nomal. This indicates that there is a 100 possibility you did away with his problem."

"I just told them that Ryoma needed to focus on Nationals, and that Atobe would like it if the boy who beat him led Seigaku to victory." Inui stared.

"That was all it took?" He was... incredulous. That couldn't have been all...

"Well, I did need to show them my membership card." Fuji said.

"..."

"My membership to Atobe's Harem." Fuji said with a smile, bringing out a laminated card with the Atobe crest and Atobe's signature on it.

"..."

---

Atobe looked over at the sidelines of Hyotei's tennis practice and sighed. The mourning of his hair had gone on for long enough. It had gotten to the point that Atobe had found someone hawking doll hair as pieces picked up from the court. Surveying the tearful fangirls Atobe supposed that this was slightly different. Shaking Jiroh's shoulder Atobe waited for the other to wake up.

"Jiroh. I think Syuusuke let the cat out of the bag." Jiroh blinked awake.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Atobe pointed to a large sign reading 'We Support Your Sexuality' and then one reading 'Menage A Trois! All The Rage!" Atobe rubbed at his temples. Well, it was better then the fangirls and boys who had buzzed their own hair to support him. Though he noticed a few of them holding up more signs.


End file.
